Past worth remembering
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: What if Tifa knew Vincent back when he was a Turk. But she was also a Turk and his partner and they grew more then partners. I'm not changing a lot just that part of the time line most of it will stay maybe. Tifa x Vincent. There is some Language if you are warned
1. The Metting

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Tifa might seem OCC or so but that's because shes in a new place and shes having to live with Vincent.

* * *

Vincent Valentine walked down the long corridor of ShinRa's headquarters. Vincent found the stairs to the upper levels he don't feel like taking the elevator this time around when there could be someone in there he don't wish to be around namely Scarlett. Plus the music in there just plan sucked.

Vincent wonder what his boss wanted now he had just gotten off shift or not really Turks never did get off sometimes and he was also getting a new partner. Which he don't need or want they just slowed him down thats why the last one died poor guy. Vincent got to his bosses office much to his disappointment was he really thinking that hard on the new fact he had a partner again.

His boss looked up at him.

"Hello Valentine, go ahead and take a set we are just waiting for your partner to get here." His boss said to him and Vincent ended up sitting down and looked out the window.

"How are you doing Valentine?" Boss man said to him while working on somethings on his computer and papers.

"Why do I need a partner again?" Vincent asked in his dark tone without much feelings. His boss looked up and let out a sigh.

"Vincent can I please ask a favor of you?" His boss asked him in a tone that left out the question really more of a demand.

"What is it?" Vincent said right back without much question more of a way to get out of this voice.

"This is my brothers daughter, shes coming to work with you. I need you to look out for her and help her with the ropes." Sighing and kept talking. "Her father just died and I need someone I can trust and your pretty much the only man I can trust that wouldn't do anything that would harm her." His boss said to him and turn to the door to hear a knock on it. Giving Vincent no way to say anything.

"Come in please." His boss said to the person through the door with a even tone.

"Hello." Said the voice of a female. She walked in with a small limp to her step but other then that looked up to the man behind the desk definitely and when he nodded to the chair next to Vincent. She picked to stand up.

"Please sit down and stop being stubborn Tifa." Veld's tone was anything but nice. Tifa let out a breath and sits down.

"Can we get on with this?" Tifa said to them well more of a demand in her tone and she don't look to happy to be there at the moment ether. Both her uncle and Vincent looked at her one with some amusement and the other with a bit of anger.

"Tifa please met your partner and trainer Vincent Valentine, he'll also be your roommate." Veld said to her with a tone that don't mean there would be anymore on that matter.

"Any questions?" He asked them and watched how Tifa wiggled around while standing up.

"Sir, wouldn't be better to give her a room of her own?" Vincent asked with a tone that really said I don't want someone in a room with me. Tifa looked at him out of the corner of her eye and snorted.

"What does it bother you to be in a room with me that bad Valentine?" Tifa asked with a bitter tone.

"Not really thought you would rather be alone in a room so you can change." Vincent said to her with a I don't care tone. Tifa watched how Vincent stand up and looked to her uncle and now her boss.

"Sir if you will excuse me I'll go now along with mis?" Vincent said and asked but with a tone of indifference but yet a gentle sound. Tifa glared at him. "Names Tifa Lockheart." Tifa said to him with a voice of little feelings holding out her hand to him to shake he looked to it and shakes her hand, but looked to her uncle and nodded. "You two can get out. I need to get back to work." Veld said to them and watched them leave and let out a sigh. Thinking to himself "_This is going to be fun watching them work together."_ he thought.

Tifa rushed out of the room and stood there waiting while Vincent walked out behind her.

"So where too?" Tifa asked in a gentle tone not like the one she had in the office. Vincent looked at her and then looked down the long corridor.

"To our room I guess unless you wish to go train." Vincent said to her in a monotone voice and then started to walk down the corridor. He felt her walk behind him. Tifa noticed not too far ahead of them was the Presidents Son was standing whispering to herself "couldn't he go fall in hole stupid little orange hair jerk." Tifa said to herself. Vincent turn around and looked at her with a dark eyebrow rose into his bangs.

"Is there a problem?" Vincent whispered back in a monotone voice.

"Not really just as long as ShinRa's son doesn't notice me or take notice." Tifa said to him with a angry voice on that part of the matter.

"Whats so wrong with him?" Vincent asked in a whispered to her.

"He annoys me every time he sees me says he will make me marry him." Tifa said back to him and watched Vincent nod.

"You don't have to marry him if you don't wish to." Vincent whispered back.

"I always say no." Tifa said to him.

"Hm." Vincent said to her and started to walk again then turn down a hall way.

* * *

I know Tifa seems a bit cold shes just metting her Uncle for the first time and also meeting Vincent and on the down side she ran into The Son of President ShinRa so she tends to get angry. so tell me what you think if I should just kill it and put it at a one shot (thought I don't like them) XD


	2. Training and Fathers Uncles

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Making it back to their room Vincent let out a breath that he don't know he was holding while Tifa walked in going over to her side and looked around then looked over her shoulder to him with a small smile.

"Don't be to stressed Valentine." Tifa said to him in a whisper. Vincent just nodded to her and turn to the door and closed it and walked to his side of the room flipped down on his bed and pulled out his book. Tifa looked at her bag on her bed and started to dig through it looking for it and when she couldn't find it she punched her bed.

"Damn it." Tifa said to herself in a whisper. Vincent looked up from his book to his roommate and watched her glare at everything on her bed.

"Whats wrong?" Vincent asked her in monotone.

"I left my drawing book back at my old home." Tifa said to him and kept glaring at the bed. Vincent rose out of bed and walked over to the books he had and grabbed his drawing book and handed it to her.

"Here take it I know it won't replace the one you have, but I don't use it anyway." Vincent said to her and then turn back around. Tifa stared after him with a O shaped mouth and let out a giggle that shocked Vincent but he don't show it.

"When will my training start?" Tifa asked in a tone that said she really did want to know to him.

"Whenever you wish to start." Vincent said back and turn back to the book.

"Why don't we start today?" Tifa said back to him. Vincent looked up at her and nodded as he rose from his bed he turn to the door grabbing his gym bag. Grabbing her own bag she ran to catch up to Vincent but got caught by the Presidents Son. Tifa glared.

"Well well if it isn't Ms. Lockheart." The Boy said to her and glared right back at her.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Tifa said to him with hate in her voice. The boy pulled her to him and thats when Vincent turn around and noticed that Tifa was in the arms of someone she don't like.

"I said GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME." Tifa shouted at him with hate clearly in her voice. The Presidents son couldn't believe how she just shouted at him for the first time. Tifa taking the time to see he was in shocked kneed him right in the balls then turning around with a round house kick.

While the boy fell down on the floor in pain Tifa stood there staring at him with hate in her wine colored eyes.

"Next time I say get your fucking hands off me I mean get them the fuck off." Tifa said to him with a voice of hatefulness. She turn around and ran over to Vincent and she turn back and flip the guy off.

"Everything better now?" Vincent asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Only if I had a bottle of vodka and some strawberries." Tifa said to him with a smile. Vincent let out a snort and nodded his head. Vincent noticed someone down farther down the hall way and his eye twitched. His father was talking to a woman with honey brown hair with a pony tail up with a golden ribbon. Tifa noticed him looking down the hall and saw the man and woman and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Tifa asked him with a worried tone and don't notice the two had parted ways and that the man was walking their way when Vincent looked her right in the eye and said.

"Thats my father and hes walking this way." Vincent said to her with a mix feeling tone. Tifa nodded and looked to see he was getting closer to them and from the look on his face he wasn't too happy with what he was seeing. Tifa poked her wrist to see if she was dreaming and Vincent watched her do this with a raised eyebrow of ebony.

"Son who is this person with you?" Grimoire Valentine asked his son not really caring tone. Tifa picked up on it right away and glared at him. She looked to Vincent and he nodded to her.

"Names Tifa Lockheart Sir." Tifa said to him in a not so caring voice back. Holding out her hand to him he taken it in his and shocked it and then turn back to his son.

"My name is Grimoire Valentine, So Vincent?" Grimoire asked yet again of his son in the same voice.

"Shes my new partner." Vincent answered his father with a monotone voice that said leave me the fuck alone. Tifa grabbed Vincent's arm and started to drag him away when a voice told her to stop.

"Let me talk to my son." Grimoire said to her. Tifa looked back at him with a look that said I don't care if you need to talk to him, I need him more then you. Vincent put his hand on her arm and she let him go.

"What do you need?" Vincent asked his father in a dark voice. Tifa let out a breath and turn to the wall with her back ageist the wall.

"Scene when do you need another partner?" Grimoire asked him and watched the girl lean ageist the wall and watched how the girl looked at his son then to himself.

"That is none of your need to know, now if you will excuse us we will be on our way to the gym then to the bar is there anything else you need?" Vincent said and asked in a tone that left nothing to be said and turn to Tifa and started to walk away with her.

Tifa hurried to the girls bathroom and changed into her shorts and tank top for training first they would start out with hand to hand which she was very good at. Then they would turn to weapons as in guns which she still wasn't that good with she had to learn at some point to deal with them. Vincent was outside waiting for when she came out and taken his pose on the mat.

"Alright we will start out with hand to hand, to get a warm up and let me see how much you can do, thought I can see you can do a pretty good knee to the balls and a round house kick." Vincent said to her in a tone of humorous. Tifa laughed at this then walked over and taken up her battle pose and the fight started.

Vincent threw the first punch which she dodged then she threw one to counter that and he dodged it. Unknown to them they were being watched by his father and the female at his side.

"Oh come on Vincent you can do better then that right?" Tifa said to him and then she jumped into the air and did a spinning kick which he did catch and then threw her to the other side of the room which she landed on her feet. She flipped back words and watched him come at her and she did a round house kick as he got close then a punch to his jaw only to have him dodge both and turn around and catch her arm to send her back into the air where she did a flip and landed on her feet and laughed.

"I think thats good for a warm up don't you?" Tifa asked him in a happy care free tone.

"Nah how about we make the odds huh a bet you say?" Vincent asked her with a tone just as free.

"Hmm what type of bet would that be?" Tifa asked him still with the care free tone. She smiled and he let out a snort.

"How about the winner has to buy the other a drink?" Vincent asked her and watched her as she put her finger to her face and think.

"Sure why not." Tifa said to him in a tone that was set to win. She ran forward and sent a punch to his chest to which he dodge as she had wanted and then she lowered into a round house kick which sent him to the floor. She pined him to the floor only to have him flip them to have her pinned to the floor.

Vincent smirked at her to see her staring at him then she tried to flip them again only to notice that she was pinned fully to the floor with a huff she looked into his eyes to see a cocky look and she quickly got a plan into her head and she raised her face off the mat and met her lips with his which shocked him and giving her that opening she so wanted and she flipped them.

"Cheater." Vincent said to her laughing.

"I don't cheat I made a quick plan." Tifa said to him laughing with him till they heard a clear of the throat and looked up to see Vincent's father there with the female in the shadows. As they stood up Tifa held her hand out to him and helped him up from the floor as they turn to his father. Vincent nodded to his father and turn to Tifa and was about to say something to her when he heard his father step fort to him.

"Vincent." Grimoire Valentine said to his son.

"Yes?" Vincent asked and looked to see his father standing there.

"Why don't you tell me she was your bosses niece?" Grimoire asked him. Tifa stood up and looked to him.

"Because me and my uncle wanted it to be a secret, so that way no one would bother asking for anything of him to get to me." Tifa said to him and watched him turn to her.

"But why bother?" Grimoire asked her and watched her let out a breath.

"Well I just lost my father and thats his brother they made some promises, I don't know anything about and I was to come here to work so other then that. I will not openly talk about this." Tifa said to him and turn around and headed for the shooting range. She looked back to see Vincent started to head her way.

"By the way father, next time when I say its not for you to know please listen." Vincent said to him and turn back and ran to catch up to Tifa who was listening still yet had a far away look in her wine colored eyes. Then the woman in the shadows step forward and walked forward to his father while the two walked away to the shooting range.

As they walked in and picked up what they needed and got their head phones and glasses and taken a booth next to each other and putting up their target to shoot at. She stood and pointed her gun at the target after loading it with the clip and she pulled the trigger hitting the target off to the side and let out a cuss. Vincent noticed this and picked to help her somewhat.

"Tifa here let me help you a bit." Vincent said to her and lean behind her and put his arms around her and put his fingers over hers on the gun. Tifa noticed but put on a face of I don't care and listened to his smooth voice as he was helping her learn to do this.

"What you need to do is think of someone you hate and think of where you wish to shoot this said person or item if you hate some item." Vincent said to her and watched her close her eyes and then open them and then pulled the trigger while his finger was on the outside of the trigger itself and looked up to see she had hit the target right in the head and he let out a breath he don't even know he was holding.

"Good job Tifa keep going just like that and you'll have it down pat soon enough that I won't be needed." Vincent said to her and turn to walk back to his booth and picked up his gun and loaded it and put his target in and pointed his gun at it and hit the target right in the middle of the eyes. Tifa nodded to herself and brought back the target and put a fresh one up and pointed again and shoot it right between the eyes and then shot it between the chest area thinking of the Presidents son.

Vincent watched her while she did this over and over and laughed thinking it was proby that boy she had round house kicked.

"Alright Tifa we can go back to our room now if you want or we can go to the bar." Vincent said to her in a even tone. Tifa nodded and turn around taking off her head phones and glasses and turn to the lockers and put the gun and other items up and looked at him.

"Lets go to the bar, I need a drink and I think you could use one also." Tifa said to him and watched how he started to walk out of the range. They got back to the gym and walked into different changing rooms changing back to her normal outfit she walked back out to see he was already there and wasn't too happy with what he saw but other then that they started to walk out with a hurry walk.

As they got back to their room they threw their bags down in it and set off for the bar in the lower levels in ShinRa HQ. As they walked in they taken a set in a corner much to Tifa's happiness, she liked corners better where it was dark anyway. As a waitress came over and taken up their orders.

"I'll have a beer." Tifa said to her and watched as Vincent ordered the same and sit back and cross his arms over his chest.

"So how long have you know him?" Tifa asked him and looked out across the bar.

"Your uncle, for a year or two." Vincent said to her and watched her nod her head and turn to him with a small smirk.

"I've never known him till lately." Tifa said to him and turn back to looking at everyone around them. She looked lost somewhat to him and yet at the same time looked like she might just kill someone.

"Hmm, I wouldn't know how that feels but on the bright side you'll be busy for a while." Vincent said to her in a tone that was dark. Tifa smiled at him then let out a breath.

The waitress came back and give them what they ordered and asked if there was anything else they needed and they both said no thank you.

Taking a slip from her drink she wanted to do something funny yet at the same time she just wanted to relax in her chair.

"So what you think of your first day here?" Vincent asked her with a amusement voice while watching her.

"Its ok, I got to beat up that punk thought so that made it all the more better." Tifa said to him back with amusement in her voice. She let a small smirk form on her lips as she looked up to him.

Tifa's uncle came walking into the bar and started looking for the pair. He looked to the dark corners and saw them talking with a beer. Walking over to them he sits down next to Vincent.

"Well if isn't the two I've been looking for." He said to them with amusement voice and watch Tifa look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've heard what you did little lady and I must say I'm proud of you." He said to her with more amusement and a gilt in his eye. Tifa laughed at this and then nodded her head. Tifa let out a unladylike snort that made both males look at her.

"What was that for?" Her Uncle asked her in a amusement tone.

"He had it coming to him, I hope I broke his nose and jaw all in one." she said to them voice full of amusement. She looked back out at the bar and taken a bigger slip of her drink and she knew she was going to run out and flag down the waitress for other one.

"Tifa I got to know you're father never told me how old you are." Her Uncle asked her with a tone of seriousness to his voice.

"I'm twenty-one, why do you ask?" Tifa asked him and looked to see Vincent was listening also.

"Hmm." Her Uncle said and laughed. Tifa let her eyebrow raise up into her bangs giving Vincent a run for his money on this.

"Um Uncle?" Tifa asked a bit of a amusement in her voice.

"Its nothing dear one." Her Uncle said again before anyone could see why he said hmm. Thinking to himself "_Them two are the perfect age if only I could make them see that they had a __attraction__ that was to go deeper."_

Vincent noticed that Tifa was looking out at the bar and noticed the female that was walking and talking to his father earlier.

"I believe its time we return to our room don't you Tifa?" Vincent asked her with a tone of monotone. Tifa nodded and stood up while Vincent threw down the gil that needed to be paid for their drinks and headed out with Tifa.

The Walk back to the room was uneventful and no talking it was just silent not uncomfortable but still nice in away. Tifa looked head of her lost in thought.

* * *

If you think its rushed please say so. If you got flames take them else where :P


End file.
